The Aphrodite Cabin's Revenge
by McShizzleGirl
Summary: This story is about Piper and her fellow half-siblings about their plans on pranking Drew, many times, until she gives up her position. No one likes her right? They just follow her so that they wouldn't be scolded at and be able to wear the "Shoes of Shame." Will everything turn out to be fine or not? Will Drew be ok with that or will it just ruin her life?
1. Prolouge: Working on the Ship

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am new on , I hope I am welcome! **

**Anyways, this story is about Piper and her fellow half-siblings about their plans on pranking Drew, many times, until she gives up her position. No one likes her right? They just follow her so that they wouldn't be scolded at and be able to wear the ****_"Shoes of Shame." _**

**Btw, please, no flames! If you don't like my story, then, don't write what you think about it. Just keep it to yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. I own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue- Working on the Ship**

**_The Aphrodite cabin is sick and tired of Drew's behavior. They need to plan something to make her give up on her own position. They were hopeless until a girl named Piper Mclean came._**

* * *

_"How are we gonna explain this to Piper?"_

_"I am sure she would help us, I can see that she also hates her. You do know that almost everyone here on the camp hates her!"_

_"Well, I trust you brother, lets tell Piper about it after their work on the ship."_

_"Yeah, I guess they are gonna finish in about, two hours?"_

_"We all can wait, let's just spend our free time by thinking of plans to kick her out of the position as the counselor of Cabin 10."_

* * *

On a Saturday afternoon, Piper's helping Leo, and Jason, along with their fellow campers on building the Argo II.

"Phew! Building this thing is so hard! Maybe we should take a break" Piper suggested to Leo.

"Beauty Queen, we need to finish this ship immediately! You know how scary Annabeth is when we stop this operation!" Leo shuddered.

"Honestly, I agree with Flame boy here. Once, Leo accidentally tripped Annabeth, and boy, she was really angry that she attempted to kill Leo." Jason shuddered at the memory of it.

"Guys, I have an idea, maybe I can try to charmspeak at Annabeth to give it a rest. It can hurt to have a break for like days right?"

Leo and Jason looked at each other, and finally, nodded.

"Good luck Beauty Queen, hope you won't be chased by her dagger!"

Piper chuckled at Leo's outburst.

Piper is heading to Annabeth, although she does feel a little bit nervous, but she knows she can do it.

"Hey Annabeth! How's the work doing?"

"Oh hey Piper! I am just working out on the designs for the ship, so that if it gets hitted by a large object, it wouldn't have a great effect on the ship." Annabeth explained and showed to Piper her works.

"That's great Annabeth! Ummm, I have a question, but more of like, a favor…"

"Spill it Pipes."

"Please do give us a chance to have a break for like a week!" Piper pleaded to Annabeth.

"What?! We can't stop now! We need to find Percy!" Annabeth told Piper.

"Look, we need to have a break, it isn't healthy for you working like non-stop! I am sure he will be ok. Ok fine, lets like have 3 day break, deal?"

Annabeth thought of Piper's deal, carefully choosing if she agrees or not.

"Ok, deal, just that lets work immediately afterwards, ok?"

"I promise you that Annabeth. Thanks for trusting me." Piper gave a quick hug to Annabeth as a "Thank you" and ran off to tell Jason and Leo the good news.

"Guys! Annabeth accepted my offer! We can have a break! Unfortunately she just accepted for a 3-day break, hehehehe." Piper told Jason and Leo.

"I knew it! I believe in you always Piper!" Jason gave Piper a peck on the cheeks which made Piper blush.

"Fine, you win Beauty Queen, for now, but atleast that's a good news!" Leo wiggled his eyebrows at Jason and Piper.

* * *

~After 5 hours~ (Dinner is done, the Cabin 10 didn't manage to tell Piper. Because Drew is there with them.)

"Goodnight guys, the break starts tomorrow, remember what we talked about McLean." Annabeth went off the unfinished ship heading to the Athena cabin.

"I am done with this thing for 3 DAYS! Goodnight guys!" Leo ran off towards his cabin as if he is really excited to sleep.

Jason and Piper were left alone.

"Well, goodnight Pipes, see you tomorrow!" Jason kissed Piper and headed back to his cabin.

"Goodnight Jason." Piper muttered to herself.

She sighed as she headed back to her cabin, happy that she's gonna have a chance to bond with Jason during their break.

* * *

_"Guys, Piper's heading back here! Shall we tell her?"_

_"It's too late now! I am sure she is really tired, besides, Annabeth announced that we will have a 3-day break starting tomorrow, I am sure we will have a lot of time to tell her."_

_"Ok then, goodnight, Mitchell."_

_"Goodnight, Lacy."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! How's my story? Too plain right?**

**I do hope its ok, I am a beginner, I assure you that it will get better soon. Trust me. ;)**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**SuperSizedMcShizzle signing off now. :3**


	2. Agreement on helping each other

**Here's Chapter 2 guys! I hope this will atleast give you a slight humor! :D**

**Sorry about the last chapter, I am really worried what you guys will review.**

**Please do review after reading this chapter! And please, no flames! You can recommend me about my story, but only through PM. I don't wanna get embarassed because of my mistake. :3**

**I do hope you will like this chapter! :D**

**This isn't much funny, but I promise you, the NEXT one will be funny. ;)  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hey Leo! Would you do the honor to say the disclaimer?**

**Leo: Of course! Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. And also, the song "Eternal Flames" owned by 'The Bangles' which is about to play when...**

**Me: LEO! You have gone too far! Please don't spoil! Thats going to be in the next chapter! *pouts*  
**

**Leo: Ok, fine, atleast people here are gonna be suspenseful. :P**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, you are spoiling it! It isn't on this chapter! Anyways, thanks. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Agreement on helping each other  
**

**Piper's POV**

I woke up, and was greeted by my half-sister Lacy smiling down at me.

"Hi there sis! How's your sleep? Did you have a beauty sleep?" Lacy sat beside me on my bed.

"Hey Lacy! I had a fine sleep, no terrifying dreams, I guess." I muttered lazily at my fully awaked half-sister.

"Come! Lets have breakfast!" Lacy helped me stand up.

After getting ready for breakfast, me and my half-siblings walked towards the door until...

"Where do you think you are going?!" There she go again, the scrawny Drew. Our counselor of Aphrodite Cabin. I have no idea why someone like her needs to be the leader. But oh well...

"What else?! We are going to the Dining Area to eat!" Mitchell replied to Drew's sudden question.

"Oh no you are not guys, you all need to clean up the whole cabin first, before eating breakfast!"

"Seriously Drew?! We are all starving here! We can always clean the cabin afterwards." I snapped at her.

"Says who?" I think that Drew didn't know who snapped at her, that's because I am at the back.

"Says me." I moved forward so that she can see me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new girl. What do you want Piper?" She snapped at me too! Seriously?! Asking what we want? We want to eat!

"Aren't you listening Drew? We want to eat. But we can't since you for blocking the door way." I pushed her to the side so me and the rest can go out.

No POV

"Wow, Piper's really brave! She even pushed Drew to the side without second thoughts!" Mitchell was amazed by her new half-sister.

"I know right!? She didn't even bother to look back and see Drew groaning and cussing at her! Lacy as well was amazed by Piper's bravery.

"It's a good thing that we trusted her and helped her get ready for the quest!" Lacy and Mitchell nodded at each other as an agreement.

"Now lets go eat breakfast, with all of the commotion that Drew made, I became more hungry."

Both of them followed the others towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

Piper's POV

We finally reached the Dining Hall without Drew with us. She is probably mad that she decided to fix herself first so that, as usual, flirt with people around here.

I have cereal for breakfast, I ate it so fast, so that I can go ask Jason if we can hangout together by the sea.

After I finished eating breakfast, I stood up until Lacy held me back. Maybe she is going to tell me something important.

"Hey Piper, if you don't mind, can we ask you a favor? But it is actually more of a help." I nodded and gesturing her to continue.

"As you can see, all of us doesn't like Drew, we need your help to kick her out of the counselor position. I know that you think she is not worthy to be in that position."

I totally agree with Lacy, maybe I should try helping them!

I was about to reply until Jason came.

"Hey Piper! Wanna come with me to the beach?" Jason asked me.

"Of course! Just wait there outside the Dining Hall, I will just tell something to my sister." I replied. Wow, I can't believe he asked me first!

"So Lacy, you were telling me to help you guys on planning?" I asked and Lacy nodded.

"Ok then, I will help you guys, maybe I got something in my mind that will surely kick her out." I told Lacy.

"So, when are we gonna plan?" she asked me, I decided that we shall plan after lunch, I am sure Drew is busy trying out clothes on herself at the second floor of Aphrodite cabin.

"I say after lunch, Drew's gonna be at the second floor, you know, trying out clothes? We will have a meeting near the beach. Is that ok?"

"Of course Piper! I will tell the others about this later." Lacy hugged me and ran off towards the others.

* * *

Jason's POV

I wonder what takes her so long. Oh well.

"Hey Jason!" Piper greeted me.

"Hey Pipes! Lets go to the beach, I am gonna give you something." I smiled and we headed to the beach.

_I do hope she would like what I will give. I hope our date gonna turn out good!_

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! I know, its a bit plain, but I say that this is going to get better. I hope it satisfies you. xD_  
_**

**Next chapter would be funny, funny I tell you! I will try posting it later. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES! :D**


	3. The Perfect Date and the Perfect Prank

**Heyo! Here's Chapter 3!**

**Remember that I told you guys that this chapter would be a bit funny?**

**I added some little jokes inside. I hope it satisfies you. :D**

** MinhUsagi134- Of course! Don't worry, everything will be fine at the end, including Drew. Just keep you head up! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Leo: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. Also the song, "Eternal Flames" sang by 'The Bangles'. It will play when Ja...**

**Me: Leo! Don't say it at the beginning! You're spoiling it! **

**Leo: Ok, fine...**

**Me: Thanks by the way. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Date and the Perfect Prank  
**

**Jason's POV**

Piper and I were heading towards the beach. I took a deep breath since I am a bit nervous.

"Hey Pipes! We're here!"

Piper was amazed at the Picnic I set up for the both of us. I also gave her a red rose that I just picked somewhere in the woods.

"Oh my! Did you set this up for us? Its so...Wonderful! Thanks Jason!" She pecked me on the cheeks, she then sat down on the Picnic blanket, gesturing me to sit down with her.

"No problem Pipes! Ummm, Pipes? I wanted to give you this." I showed her what I wanted to give her. A necklace with a heart shaped pendant, and inside of it, were the words. J+P.

"Oh my! Its so beautiful Jason! Did you make this?" Piper let me put the necklace around her neck.

"Ummm, I helped Leo in making this, he is actually the one who shaped it, and I am the one who put the words." I blushed

We talked about how the quest is going to be, how are we gonna spend our time during the quest, and also ate our food. Overall, a very perfect date until we heard...

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_  
_ Do you feel my heart beating_  
_ Do you understand_  
_ Do you feel the same_  
_ Am I only dreaming_  
_ Is this burning an eternal flame_

"Umm, Jason? Did you let that music play?" Piper asked.

"Nope, I didn't it wasn't a part of our date." I answered. I was confused about this, and also embarrassing.

"Well, who did th..."

"..." We both looked behind us and...

"LEO?!" we were really shocked. And there was Leo laughing his butt out! He is holding his MP3 that played that music.

**Leo's POV**

I knew it! I have done my prank on them. And it was really funny!

"AHAHAAHAHAHA! Pranked 'ya guys! Oh gods! Its so funny! I should have brought my camera with me! I could have captured you both with funny expressions!" I was really laughing like a maniac. I am so glad I did that! I need some fun time 'ya know.

"That was not funny Valdez! It embarrassed us! And where did you came from?" Piper asked me. And boy, they were both flustered! I could have brought the Stolls with me, it would be more funny.

"Ummm, come on guys! I needed some fun time! With my besties! I also need to refresh my 'Pranking Styles'" I wiggled my eyebrows at them.

"Ok Flamo, thats embarrassing, but oh well, come here you little flame head!" he was gesturing me to come closer.

"Hey! I am not little, I am tall!" I walked towards him.

"Whatever"

Gosh, he ruined my hairstyle by just playfully rubbing my head.

"What was that for?!" Jason and Piper chuckled, while I am fixing my hair.

"Oh nothing, you needed to spend time with your besties right?" Jason smiled and Piper gave me a wink.

"FINALLY! I get to spend time with my awesome besties! Yehey!" I was really happy, and I keep on jumping like a kid just got an ice cream.

"Aww, come on, lets walk on the beach, spending our times together before the quest will start." Piper told us.

And together, we walked on the beach, bare-footed. With Piper on the middle of me and Jason.

This is the day that I can rest, and spend time with my friends.

If Jason and Piper had a PERFECT DATE, I had the PERFECT PRANK!

**That makes it the BEST TOGETHER TIME EVER!**

* * *

**There you go guys! Chapter 3! Hope it was funny a bit. Heheheehehe.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! :D**


	4. That's how you think of me?

**HEY HEY HEY! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

** MinhUsagi134- Hahaha! Of course! :D I'll try to put Percabeth soon, but its just flashbacks, because this time, they were still building Argo II. :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Leo: Can I do the disclaimer, again?**

**Me: Yeah, sure disclaimer boy. ;)**

**Leo: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: That's how you look at me?**

**Drew's POV**

I became more suspicious of my sibling's actions. It seems like they were whispering every time I am gone.

I think they were planning something I don't know, that includes Piper. I mean, really? They plan something without me? I am the head counselor of Cabin 10. And I have the rights to know what it is.

I quickly put on my make-up. Of course! I am always hot! And I get hotter every day. And I am sure Piper's jealous. I am sure.

Oh great, she is back, from their date! And oh, wait, are they planning something without me?

Well, it doesn't hurt to eavesdrop right?

I can hear their conversations.

_"Hey Piper! How's your date?"_

_"Great! He gave me this lovely necklace! But..."_

Yeah, whatever, show-off!

_"But what?"_

_"Leo pranked us by playing a romantic song, behind us, it was embarrassing, but at the end, us trio had a nice together time!"_

Pfft, always showing off her friends.

"_By the way, what do you guys wanted to tell me? What do you mean about planning?"_

Ugh! What plans are they planning! They don't include me, how dare they!

"'_Ya know Piper, we were planning to you know, kick Drew out? I mean, she is really cruel. We all HATE her. So, are you with us? Will you help us?"_

_"Well..."_

That's why they are planning on something, and it is for me to be kicked out. I can't believe it! I can feel myself sob. Who wouldn't? Everyone turns against me. I have always been bullied when I was a kid. They always bully me about me being a brat. Everyone is really against me! Especially my half-siblings! What have I done. Everyone hates me now. I can feel sometimes that people try to stay away for me, thinking that I would just bully them, or break their hearts.

The main reason why I am acting like this, its because, I am insecure of myself. I am also hot-tempered. That explains why I am always mad at them. But I didn't mean to be a bully! I felt like I don't belong here anymore.

When I first came to this camp, I thought that I would have a _good_ change in my life. But no, I had a _bad_ change. And it turns out that I am the _bad_ one...

I can't take it anymore, I need to let out my feelings, so, I decided to...

"So, that's how you guys think of me? Huh? You all are always against me! I trusted you all! I can't believe that you guys are planning that! So, your wish is granted, I won't be your counselor anymore, choose whoever you guys wanted, I am leaving!"

"Wait! Drew! Come back!"

I heard Piper shout as I ran towards the exit of the camp, good thing no one saw me go outside. I just don't want to be here anymore. I just realized, almost everyone hates me, they just don't show it, being afraid of me. I want to start a new life, again. In a different place.

But wait, I don't know where to go. Seems like I'll be just hanging around, outside the camp, but within the city. I still need to think about whats gonna happen to my life. I better hide around the forest near the camp, so that they wouldn't be able to find me, besides, maybe they are celebrating about me leaving.

I sat on a log, I laid down myself, crying to sleep. I just can't believe it.

_What am I gonna do now?_

* * *

**Here you go! Drew's POV.**

**The whole chapter is about how she reacts on the Cabin 10's plan on her. There was no clear flashback, but it is stated there, what has been her life, before she went to the camp.**

**I was almost sobbing, lol, I hate bullies. :(**

**The next chapter would be about Cabin 10, fixing everything, and finding Drew, without the others and Chiron knowing about it. They just have to sneak out and look for her. Besides, she is just around the forest out of the camp.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! :)**


End file.
